


All's fair in love and coins

by Intern_3



Series: Coinorverse [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, coins, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_3/pseuds/Intern_3
Summary: Connor just really loves his coin





	All's fair in love and coins

Connor just really loved his coin, okay? He knew it was wrong, but he was just so emotionally invested that he couldn't go back. Not emotionally invested of course, he wasn't a deviant. Of course not. He was determined to complete his mission, to find out why deviants were and stop them from being. And if maybe he occasionally wanted a bit of relaxation with his coin, that was his buisness. They had so much fun together, playing catch, spinning round in circles. Connor really loved his coin, but he didn't because he wasn't a deviant and he couldn't "love".  
His name was Tony. He was a silver coin, a quarter technically, but he was worth a million dollars to Connor. He didn't know what would happen if he lost him. He would break down, he would cry, he would be angry, he would-  
That was a stupid thing to think about. Connor wouldn't lose Tony because he was careful, he looked after him, he protected him. Nothing would happen, that much Connor was sure of.

Lieutenant Anderson was an interesting character for sure, and Connor could see himself getting to know him better, perhaps even a friendship would spring forth. Only time would tell.  
Tony was jealous of the Lieutenant. They'd gotten into multiple fights recently, Connor and Tony, because Tony was sure he would lose him. Connor decided he'd play catch with Tony in front of the Lieutenant, to prove to Tony that he was the only one for Connor. 

Connor was content, and so was Tony, both of them confident that their relationship would be long and happy. A little jealousy was only natural, and Connor was a little flattered that Tony thought that highly of him. They would be happy together. Or so he thought.

"You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor."

And  
He  
Took  
Tony  
Away.

Connor's mind started to go into overdrive, artificial pulse racing as he internally screamed at the loss of his lover. With one fluid movement, he pulled the Lieutenant's gun from its holster and had it trained on him.  
"You don't mess with Tony. There was a line, and you crossed it." Connor said slowly.  
He held his free hand out, and Hank dropped Tony into it. Connor gave his gun back.  
The elevator doors opened, and they both stepped out, Connor rolling Tony across his fingers all the while.


End file.
